What Happens at the Wedding
by ElectronicYarn
Summary: The day has finally come for Yang to marry her long-time girlfriend turned fiancée turned bride-to-be, Winter Schnee. The event has been planned, the bridesmaids chosen, and the dresses picked out. Nothing could possibly go wrong…right? Part 4 of the What Happens series.


_Author's Note: __This story is part four in a series. I suppose you don't really have to read them all to enjoy this one, but they're short so why not? Head on over and read _What Happens in Vale_ if you'd like to start from the beginning._

_Also please note that this story is set in an alternate universe. And given the events of Volume 7, it's an increasingly divergent alternate universe._

_Now that those announcements are out of the way…. Wow. Back when I first wrote _What Happens in Vale_, I never imagined for a moment it would become the foundation for one of my most enduring series. (Not longest mind you, but most enduring.) I'm sorry it took me so long to get this out, but, as many of you probably know, I'm a liiiiiittle busy in real life right now. It's unfair I tell you!_

_This story was written while Volume 7 was airing._

* * *

"Hold still," Blake said to Yang for what must have been the fifth time. The exasperation in her voice was plain to hear, but she dutifully continued to put the finishing touches on Yang's makeup.

Yang pouted. Even with her eyes closed she could still imagine the consternated look that must have been on Blake's face. Something about Blake's tone made Yang want to squirm even more, but she decided against it. Blake was doing her a favor after all.

Yang was sitting in a small room tucked away in the back of a temple complex in the Kingdom of Vacuo. The complex had been built around an extraordinarily old shrine that had once been dedicated to an all but forgotten god, the "Brother of Light" or some such. But Yang didn't really care about the history of the place, just the event it was about to host.

Today, she was going to get married to her fiancée, Winter Schnee. That was why she'd enlisted Blake to help with her makeup. Out of everyone she knew, no one could work miracles with a makeup brush like Blake could.

Looking back, Yang could hardly believe that four years had passed since her first fateful encounter with Winter during the Vytal Festival. Since then graduation day at Beacon had come and gone, and now Yang and the rest of her team were all officially licensed huntresses. Given the countless crazy adventures they'd already been on as students, Yang couldn't help but wonder what team RWBY's future might hold. But that was something she'd worry about later. She had more important things to focus on, namely her wedding.

"There," Blake said. "All done."

Yang opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was Blake who was wearing a dark violet bridesmaid dress. She was standing in front of Yang, scrutinizing the work she'd done. Blake was as sure a sign as any of how much things had changed over the years. All her friends' gentle coaxing had finally convinced her to stop hiding who she was from the world. Her bow was long gone, leaving her ears on full display.

Blake nodded to herself, apparently satisfied. Then she stepped out of Yang's way. There was a mirror directly in front of Yang, and she finally got a good look at her reflection. What she saw made her grin from ear to ear. Blake had really outdone herself this time, just as Yang knew she would. The makeup was subtle, but its effect was anything but. Everything was perfect, from the lipstick that was just a shade pinker than Yang's natural color, to the eye shadow that emphasized her sparkling, lilac eyes.

"Wow!" Yang said.

Ruby walked up from the back corner of the room where she'd been not-so-patiently waiting. She was wearing her own bridesmaid dress which was a rich shade of red. "Wow is right!" she said. "Nice job, Blake."

"Thank you," Blake said, trying to not sound too prideful. "But I'd say it was a team effort."

Yang had to agree with Blake. Before Blake had gone to work on Yang's makeup, Ruby had spent hours working her own brand of magic on Yang's hair. Ruby was one of the very few people that Yang trusted to touch her hair, and her trust had been well placed. Yang's unruly mane had been styled into luscious waves that cascaded over her shoulders and framed her face just right. Yang wished she could convince Ruby to style her hair every day. It would be so much easier than doing it herself.

"You guys are the best," Yang said. "I look incredible!"

"You haven't seen anything yet!" Ruby said. "Stand up so you can see yourself in the dress! Winter's going to love it!"

Yang chuckled. Ruby had been looking forward to this day almost longer than Yang had. Now that it had finally come, Ruby's exuberance had reached new heights.

Yang stood and took a few steps back so that she could get a proper look at herself. When her dress came into view in the mirror, her breath caught in her throat. The dress was without a doubt the most elegant thing she'd ever worn. It was sleeveless with a neckline that dipped just low enough to show off a tasteful amount of skin, and it had an A-line skirt that billowed out from Yang's waist. A golden thread was embroidered into the dress's fabric in decorative, looping patterns, adding a hint of color to the traditional bridal white. But it wasn't the dress per se that had sent a surge of emotion rushing through Yang; it was her sudden realization of what was about to happen. She was about to get married, to Winter Schnee nonetheless!

"Uh…Yang?" Ruby asked. "Are you alright? You went a little pale there."

"Yeah," Yang said. "It's just…everything feels real all of a sudden."

A bemused smile crossed Blake's face. "Well," she said. "It's about time."

"What do you mean by that?" Yang asked.

"I was getting a little worried about how unflappable you've been today. I was starting to take it as a bad sign," Blake said. "It took long enough for your pre-wedding jitters to kick in."

Yang stared blankly at Blake for a moment. Then she let out a snicker. "If it'd make you feel better, I could always try fainting up on the altar," she said.

"You don't have to go that far," Blake said. "But I appreciate the offer."

Ruby said, "Don't worry, Yang! Everything's going to go great today! And even if you do faint, we'll be there to catch you."

"You'd better be!" Yang said. "I didn't make you my maid of honor just so you could slack off today."

"You can count on me!" Ruby said.

Suddenly, the sound of a doorknob rattling interrupted the conversation. Everyone turned as the door to the room opened with a creak. Weiss stepped inside, shutting the door behind her. She, being Winter's maid of honor, was wearing her own bridesmaid dress that was sapphire in color. Yang hadn't expected to see her until the wedding ceremony had started.

"Weiss?" Ruby asked, speaking before Yang could. "Shouldn't you be helping out the bride? Er…the other bride?"

"Winter is perfectly capable of getting herself ready," Weiss said. She paused before sheepishly adding, "And I think I was starting to annoy her."

"Are you sure it wasn't just nerves?" Ruby asked. "There's plenty of that going around today."

"Of course not!" Weiss said. "My sister doesn't get nervous."

Yang smiled inwardly. It was true that Winter had mastered the art of always projecting a calm and cool demeanor, but Yang knew the truth. She saw the side of Winter that no one else, not even Weiss, ever got to see. Yang was privy to Winter's fears and insecurities because she was the one who could soothe them. It touched Yang deeply to know that Winter wasn't afraid to be vulnerable around her.

A happy smile crossed Yang's face. But she shook her head clear before she could drift too far off into a hazy daydream about how much she loved Winter. As nice as it sounded, she didn't have time for that right now. It was only then that she noticed Weiss staring intently at her.

"Is something wrong?" Yang asked Weiss.

Weiss ignored Yang's question. Instead, she inspected Yang thoroughly with a critical eye. Finally, she said, "You look…good."

"You know it!" Yang said.

A weary sigh escaped Weiss's lips. "Yang," she said in a very serious tone. "I know I haven't always been the most…accepting of your relationship with my sister, but I've seen how happy you make her. I know how lonely she used to be before she met you, even if she'd deny it. Perhaps it's a bit late for me to be saying this, but…you two have my blessing."

Weiss extended her hand to shake. Her stiff formality made Yang want to laugh.

"Aw. Come here, Weiss," Yang said. She grabbed Weiss's hand and immediately pulled her into a hug.

Weiss groaned in protest, but she didn't try to break free of the hug.

Ruby pumped her fist. Under her breath, she quietly cheered, "Yes!"

"What are you waiting for, Rubes?" Yang asked. "Better join in! You too, Blake."

"Yay!" Ruby said. She zipped over to Yang and Weiss and put her arms around the both of them. Blake's initial response was to roll her eyes, although a smile tickled her lips.

"Come on, Blake!" Ruby insisted.

Blake finally relented and joined the rest of her team in the group hug.

A minute or two passed. Then Ruby abruptly let go. "Alright! Alright!" she said, shooing Weiss and Blake away from Yang. "Everyone back! We don't want to mess up Yang's dress."

Yang looked at Weiss. "I'm glad we've come to an understanding," she said, trying her best not to giggle. "After all, we are about to become sisters."

Weiss's eyes went wide. From her expression it was readily apparent that she hadn't considered that particular fact yet. "Yes, but…that's…" Weiss stammered. "Only…only sisters-in-law!"

"Oh wow!" Ruby said. "That means _we're_ going to be sisters too, Weiss!"

"That's…not as bad I suppose," Weiss said.

Ruby said, "We just need to figure out a way to get Blake into the family."

A Cheshire grin crossed Yang's lips. "She could always hook up with—"

"That's okay!" Blake hastily interrupted. "I'm content to be an honorary sister."

"For now," Yang muttered to herself. Blake must have heard because she shot Yang a glance.

Ruby said, "That reminds me, Yang. You never did tell me who's going to take whose name once you're married."

"You'll find out!" Yang said in a singsong voice.

Weiss said, "Yang will be taking my sister's name, obviously."

"Obviously," Blake sarcastically echoed.

"I mean…. Why wouldn't she?" Weiss asked, sounding less confident than she had the moment before.

Ruby said, "They could just keep their own names, I guess. But then why would Yang make such a big deal about not telling me?"

Weiss said, "You're the one who's making a big deal about it, Ruby."

Yang said, "Maybe I'll be taking Winter's name, and she'll be taking mine. Just to mess with everyone."

Blake chuckled. "I wouldn't put it past you," she said.

"As delightful as this conversation is," Weiss said, glancing up at a clock that was hanging on the wall. "We should start making our way to the temple. I will not tolerate my sister's fiancée being late to her own wedding."

"Yes ma'am," Yang said, giving Weiss a mock salute. She glanced into the mirror one last time, but she didn't see anything out of place. She was ready.

Team RWBY filed out of the small dressing room and into the hallway it was connected to. This particular hallway was on the east side of the temple complex, and the late morning sun was pouring in through the windows, making everything bright and cheery. Yang and her companions started heading toward the temple proper, but they had only made it a few feet before a voice called out from behind, "Yang!"

Yang turned and saw her dad running up. She almost didn't recognize him dressed in a fancy tuxedo.

"Yang!" Tai repeated as he ran straight for his daughter. The second he reached her he lifted her up in his arms and spun her joyfully around. "Yang, I'm so happy for you!"

Yang laughed as her dad set her back down on her feet. "I know, Dad. You've said that a lot this week."

"It's just…. I never thought…" Tai said, the words catching in his throat.

"Dad? Are you crying?" Yang asked.

"No!" Tai said. "Maybe…"

Weiss shook her head. "I see where Ruby gets it from," she said.

"I'm just…happy," Tai said. Once he'd collected himself, he finally took a good long look at his daughter in her wedding dress. "Wow! You look amazing! I don't see why you don't dress up nice more often."

"Look who's talking," Yang said. "I don't think I've ever seen you wearing an outfit with two sleeves before."

"Hey! Give your old man some credit!" Tai said. He cocked a thumb toward himself. "I know how to dress to impress when the occasion calls for it."

Weiss cleared her throat to get everyone's attention. "There will be plenty of time to discuss fashion at the reception," she said. "Right now we need to get to the temple."

Ruby said, "You know the wedding isn't supposed to start for another hour, right Weiss?"

"Precisely," Weiss said. "And I expect there will be at least five more interruptions between here and there."

Yang shrugged. "She's got a point. Let's go!"

The group started walking. Yang idly glanced out of one of the hall's many windows, hoping to take in the view, but what she saw made her stop in her tracks. It took everyone else a moment before they realized that the bride had fallen behind, but when they did, the rest of the group collectively lurched to a halt.

It was Ruby who spoke up first. "Yang?" she asked.

"You guys go on ahead," Yang said. Her eyes didn't meet Ruby's. They remained firmly fixed on something outside.

Weiss opened her mouth to protest, but Ruby put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, Weiss," she said. "Yang won't be late."

Weiss looked like she really wanted to say something, but instead, she simply nodded.

Everyone but Yang started walking toward the temple again. Yang waited until the sound of their footsteps had faded away to nothing. Then she strolled over to the closest door and slipped on through.

Outside, the Kingdom of Vacuo greeted Yang's eyes, or at least one small corner of it. The sun was high overhead, and its light was reflecting off the broad leaves of the abundant palm trees. It was hot, but the heat was tempered by a cool and gentle breeze that smelled of the nearby ocean. It had been Winter's idea to select a wedding venue so far away from the Kingdoms of Atlas and Vale, and she'd had a good reason for doing so. Celebrity gossip rags had wasted no effort over the years trying to chase down rumors about Winter Schnee's mysterious new lover. The relatively remote location meant that there was little chance of any members of the so-called news media showing up today, for which Yang was grateful. She would hate to have to interrupt her own wedding ceremony to punch out a nosy reporter.

Yang paused by the door she'd just come through. Her eyes were still focused on the sight that had lured her outside. Winter was standing there in her wedding dress not ten feet away from Yang, staring off into the distance.

Winter's back was to Yang, and her hands were clasped behind her. Yang spent a moment to take in the sight. Instead of her usual bun, Winter's ivory hair was done up in large, elegant loops that were hanging from the back of her head. Her dress was similar to Yang's, although it was embroidered with an icy-blue colored thread instead of a gold one. It had a pencil skirt, sleeves, and it covered Winter's neck and shoulders with a sheer fabric that was decorated with lace in the shape of snowflakes. The dress was unquestionably beautiful, although in Yang's eyes it was no more beautiful than the person wearing it.

Yang felt her heart fluttering in her chest. Once again, the enormity of what was about to happen today dawned on her. Insecurity had never been one of her problems, but seeing Winter now, Yang couldn't help but feel inadequate. She couldn't quite believe that someone like her had ended up engaged to someone like Winter. Yet here they both were.

Yang shook off her doubts. She knew Winter better than anyone. If she wasn't worthy to be Winter's bride, then this wedding wouldn't be happening. It was as simple as that.

Yang took a few steps forward. "Hiya, Snow Angel," she said softly.

Winter didn't turn to face Yang. However, an almost imperceptible smile crinkled the corners of her lips. She said, "It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding."

"I didn't think you were the superstitious type," Yang teased.

"Perhaps not," Winter said. "But it is something of a tradition."

"I didn't think you cared about that either," Yang said.

The smile faded from Winter's face. She said, "That is what I would have thought as well. It seems I was wrong."

It only took a second for Yang to figure out that something was bothering Winter. "Hey," she said, walking up close to Winter. "Talk to me please."

Winter finally turned to look at Yang. There was a sadness in her eyes, although all but a hint of it was chased away the moment she beheld Yang.

"You look positively radiant," Winter said.

Yang felt a blush color her cheeks, but she forced herself not to bask in Winter's compliment. "Don't try to distract me!" she said. "You know there's nothing I wouldn't do for you. Let me fix whatever's wrong."

"There is nothing to fix," Winter said. She cast her eyes away again.

Silence settled over Yang and Winter, interrupted only by the distant sound of waves crashing against a beach. Yang waited patiently. She didn't really want to, but she'd learned the hard way that in moments like these it was best to give Winter some time to organize her thoughts. Demanding answers would only make Winter clam up.

Eventually, Winter said, "Father sent me a message. One that I received only a few minutes ago. I have no doubt his timing was quite intentional."

Yang felt her chest tighten with worry. She'd never met Winter's father before, or even spoken with him. However, she knew that he emphatically disagreed with Winter being in a relationship with a "penniless nobody" like Yang.

Yang asked, "What did he say to you?"

"His message was very concise," Winter explained. "He simply stated that he would have to decline his invitation to our wedding."

"You knew he wasn't going to come," Yang said.

"I did," Winter agreed. "Yet foolish hope springs eternal. It's only natural to yearn for the approval of one's parents after all."

"What about your mom?" Yang asked. "Have you heard from her?"

"Mother remains silent," Winter said. "As she has been since long before you and I met."

"I'm sorry, Winter," Yang said. "Do…do you want to postpone—?"

"Absolutely not," Winter said, her tone becoming assertive. Her eyes met Yang's again. "Today is the day of my wedding to the beautiful Yang Xiao Long, and it will be on my terms. Not my father's."

A big grin crossed Yang's face. "Now that's the Winter I know and love."

Yang's eyes drifted down toward Winter's lips. But before she could so much as lean forward, Winter placed a finger on Yang's mouth. "Not yet," Winter said. "There are still some traditions I respect. When next we kiss, you will be my wife."

A jolt of giddy joy shot through Yang at the word "wife". For the third time today, she remembered what was about to happen, and this time she was afraid that the pure happiness she felt might actually overwhelm her.

"We, uh…we should probably get going," Yang said, trying to keep her feet underneath her. "Weiss will murder me if I'm late."

"I would expect nothing less of my sister," Winter said. "Go on ahead. You know you can trust me to follow."

"I know," Yang said. "Winter, I love you."

"And I love you, Yang," Winter said. "With all of my heart."

* * *

It felt like an eternity to Yang before she found herself standing at the altar, face-to-face with Winter, her wife-to-be, although in reality it hadn't been all that long. The ancient temple surrounding her was awash with life. Flowers of every description decorated the huge, open space, and a serene pool of water filled a basin at the center of the room. But Yang wasn't concerned about the temple's décor. The important thing was that she was surrounded by those she loved. Ruby and Blake were beside her, and Weiss was beside Winter. Out in the temple pews were Yang's dad, her uncle Qrow, and nearly every friend she'd made during her time at Beacon. Yang could feel the love and happiness that permeated the room as if it were a physical force.

Standing between Yang and Winter was a man named James Ironwood. He was a longtime colleague of Winter's and the man she'd ask to officiate the ceremony.

Ironwood stepped forward. "Beloved who are gathered in this place," he started. "We come here today to witness a joining of hearts. As our forebears did in ages past, let us nurture this new light so that it may throw back the darkness."

Ironwood looked at Ruby and Weiss, each in turn. "Present the rings."

Weiss stepped forward and handed a ring to Yang. Ruby did likewise, handing a ring to Winter. They were simple, unadorned bands of white gold, but they sparkled brilliantly in the sunlight.

Ironwood said, "Do you, Winter, take Yang to be your wife? To stand with her through good and ill? To depend on her and support her? If so, place your ring upon her finger and say, 'I do'."

Winter took Yang's hand in her own and slipped the ring she was holding onto Yang's finger. She said, "I do."

Yang thought for a moment that she really was going to faint, but she wasn't about to let herself miss even a tiny bit of the best day of her life. Besides, Blake would never let her live it down.

"And do you, Yang," Ironwood continued, "take Winter to be your wife? To stand with her through good and ill? To depend on her and support her? If so, place your ring upon her finger and say, 'I do'."

Yang's hand was trembling, but she managed to slip the ring she was holding onto Winter's waiting finger. She looked into Winter's eyes and said, "I do."

"Then in witness of those present, and before the gods above, I declare you wed," Ironwood said. "You may kiss."

Yang felt like she was floating on air when Winter's lips met hers. Her breath was short, and tears of joy were trickling from her eyes. She was hardly even aware of the clapping and cheering coming from the temple's pews. The sound of it all was drowned out by her heart thundering in her chest with every last bit of excitement that it could muster.

When the cheering had died down and Winter's and Yang's lips had parted, Ironwood addressed the crowd, saying, "May I present to you, Yang and Winter Xiao Long."

A fresh round of cheering filled the temple. Yang looked out on the smiling faces of her friends and family, of those she held near and dear. She was so full of joy that she thought she might burst, and this was just the beginning. She and Winter had the rest of their lives ahead of them, and Yang was looking forward to each and every moment.

* * *

_Author's Note: I'm not actually sure if Yang marrying Winter would in fact make Ruby and Weiss sisters-in-law, but nevertheless, Ruby has declared it so._

_This was my first attempt at writing a wedding (or rather part of a wedding). Do you know what I learned? Lesbian weddings are complicated! In addition to all the traditional wedding complexities there's all these extra things to consider! Who does or doesn't wear a dress? Who does or doesn't take whose name? What I'm saying is that I spent way too much time thinking about all this. I'm sure some of you will disagree with the decisions I made, which is fine, but I went with what I felt Winter and Yang would do._

_So are there more stories to be had in the _What Happens_ series? Well…I don't think so. I'm not going to say I'll never write another one again, but for now I think this is a good place to leave it. Don't worry too much though. I'm definitely not done writing Yang/Winter stories. Thanks for sharing this particular journey with me. You've made it a wonderful ride._

_Well that's it for me for now. I've got so many other writing projects I want to start, but sometimes life doesn't work that way. But hey, 2021 just might be my year. I'll try to sneak in another one-shot or two between now and then. Just so I don't go too crazy._

_As always, I welcome constructive criticism. Please feel free to leave a review. And if you like what you've read, taking the time to favorite and/or follow really helps me out. You can also find me on tumblr (electronicyarn) if you want to send me a message or be notified of updates._


End file.
